


Секреты Макса и недостатки Фиби

by allla5960



Category: The Thundermans
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Макса есть секрет, у Фиби — Линк и недостатки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Секреты Макса и недостатки Фиби

**Author's Note:**

> ~ 450 слов;  
> Макс-центрик, односторонний пейринг (Макс/|Фиби), Линк — парень Фиби в одной из серии, сын суперзлодея Злодимэна.

У Макса есть секрет. 

Секрет, по сути, простенький, как четвертак в его кармане. У секрета шаткие моральные рамки, совести на троих и день рождения с Максом в один день. 

Макс, честно говоря, плохо помнит тот щелкающий момент, когда Фиби стала его секретом. После младшей школы он разочаровался в супергеройстве, решил стать суперзлодеем, перевелся в другую школу, уговорил маму на Логово и где-то по дороге успел влюбиться в сестру, которая смотрела на него с едва ли не ужасом. 

Сейчас, конечно, не смотрит; сейчас Фибс закатывает глаза и смешно открывает рот, когда он ее в очередной раз ловко проводит. Сейчас они нормальные; сейчас самое время озаботиться тем, что для нормальных секрет Макса ненормален. 

— Она такая красивая, — смущенно говорит Линк и не замечает, как мнет пальцами цветы для Фиби. 

— Ты просто не видел ее в средней школе со скобками на зубах, — фыркает Макса, а у самого по позвоночнику пробегает такая липкая, неприятная дрожь. 

Фиби спускается в своих извечных брюках в обтяжку кофейно-коричневого цвета, и Макс знает ее так долго, что, когда Линк делает комплимент этим чертовых брюкам, он едва сдерживает нервный смешок. 

Черт возьми, Макс знает ее слишком давно; Макс знает ее с рождения. 

И после Фиби так кокетливо заправляет прядь за ушко и принимает помятые цветы. Они с Линком не идут в ШлёпБургер или куда ещё. Нет, он ведет ее на чёртову крышу, и спутник, взломанный Максом, видит всё слишком хорошо. 

— Когда солнце так садится и лучи рассыпаются среди облаков, это называется французский свет. Правда, красиво? — говорит Линк и смотрит на Фиби, сверлит ее щеку взглядом, будто она в сто крат краше пресловутого французского света, который видно только сквозь камеру. 

Фиби смеется, не так заигрывающе, как обычно смеется с мальчишками, а едва сдерживается и отводит камеру. 

— Мой брат — идиот, — шумит в динамике «жучка», закрепленного за пояс кофейный брюк. — Он выбил на Луне свое имя. Ма-акс. 

Фиби тянет единственную гласную его имени, и Макс невольно вздрагивает. 

— А ему ничего за это не будет? — с опаской спрашивает Линк, и Максу хочется треснуть этого идиота по голове — _он же чертов суперзлодей, этого его специальность — совершать акты вандализма на Луне._

— Мало ли на свете Максов с такими мощными лазерами? — чуть напряженно отзывается Фиби и шепчет тише, интимнее: — Это наш с ним секрет, ты же его не выдашь? 

— Конечно, — соглашается Линк, шумно сглатывая. 

И они целуются, целуются на чертовой крыше, под французским светом и отблеском полной луны. Максу хочется заткнуть уши, не слышать недвусмысленных звуков, но у него с Фиби есть секрет, и это чертовски греет. 

Это дает надежду, что, может быть, когда-нибудь, его секрет тоже станет их общим, а пока... Фибс идеальная, но при всем этом у нее есть один недостаток — Фиби не умеет хранить секретов.


End file.
